Basco ta Jolokia
Basco ta Jolokia was a member of the Red Pirates together with Marvelous and AkaRed before he betrayed the two. Biography In the Red Pirates Basco and Marvelous were led by AkaRed, with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams after they sacrificed the powers to defeat the Zangyack invasion of Earth in the Great Legend War. The keys were dispersed all over the universe, they believed that once they collected them all, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys and told him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Ally of Zangyack Zangyack acknowledged him as a special pirate and considered him an ally as he only attacked enemies of Zangyack. Basco became an acquaintance of Zangyack Chief of Staff, Damaras, who he called "Old Man Damaras". With Marvelous travelling in the Gokai Galleon, Basco travelled with his ship, Free Joker, which appeared to be a modified Zangyack battleship. Basco gained a partner, Sari the space monkey, who moves quickly and attacks with two cymbals. During this time, Basco managed to discover even more Ranger Keys. On Earth Arrival Basco arrived on Earth just after the bounty on Marvelous' team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, exceeded that of the Red Pirates. He and Sari confronted the team, and announced to Marvelous that he was looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Marvelous tried to attack Basco, Sari blocked his attacks with his cymbals before three giant Sugormin appeared on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous forms Gokaioh as he and the others assume their Gokaiger forms to defeat them with the Ranger Keys while Basco watched. Soon after, though Marvelous was relucant to talk about it, he revealed to his team that Basco was also a member of the Red Pirates and was the one responsible for the 3-man group's destruction in an act of treachery. At that time, after talking with Damaras, Basco called Marvelous out for a duel. Despite Marvelous' insistence, the Gokaigers join him in confronting Basco after he revealed that he possessed Ranger Keys of the extra Sentai heroes as he used his trumpet to conjure DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai Warriors in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor by overwhelming the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, the Go-On Wings, ShinkenGold, and GoseiKnight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Marvelous realized they were Basco's actual targets and he was powerless to save them. Basco took off with the crew, abandoning his five defeated Keys to Marvelous. Basco had the four chained up while Sari wears their Mobirates on a necklace. Basco later called Marvelous demanding that he surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Joe told Basco that Captain Marvelous will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminded him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then ordered Sari to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drived Sari away by making monkey noises, Joe discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers made their escape attempt. They winded up in a storage room and were once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sari. Meanwhile, back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous remembered when he first met AkaRed, who told him that he would never find the Treasure if he gave up, and it was all about determination. Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and came up with a plan of his own. He called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. He presented the Ranger Key chest to Basco, and suddenly threws the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobirates in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe catched the ShinkenGreen key and inserted it in the phone's key hole - transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleasheed his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regrouped to battle them. While the Gokaigers were busy, Basco went for the chest, but Navi placed the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returned them to the Gokai Galleon. Each Gokaiger was initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devised new strategies to corner the warriors and defeat them. The Gokaigers then used the Final Wave to finish off the five remaining warriors. This prompted Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sari to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene. Gokaioh was formed to battle the Liquidroid before summoning Gao Lion to form Shinken Gokaioh and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash. With the Gokaigers now in possession of the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco revealed that he had ten more Ranger Keys. Gingaman Basco eventually appears again attacking Hyuuga in an attempt to gain the Great Powers of Gingaman and he summons three Bangai Heroes: MagiMother, DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire to battle the Gokaigers when they get in his way. He eventually catches up with Gai and Hyuuga as he proceeds explain that he doesn't have to be "worthy" to have the power and that he would just take it. He then use his trumpet's mysterious power to take the Greater Power by force. However, Marvelous interupted his attack as he summons the Black Knight to battle with him. Eventually, the summoned Heroes gain an advantage over Marvelous as he gets back up. Along with his crew, they defeated MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, and DekaMaster and Gai defeats the Black Knight. However, Sari takes back all the keys except the Black Knights and releases the Moonroid Tsukki to battle the Gokaigers. GoGo-V Basco later borrowed a squad of Gormin which wreaked havoc in the city, looking for Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) so he could gain the greater power of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. These Gormin forces were countered by Luka and Ahim, who initally thought they were Zangyack. They went to Matsuri's aid when she was attacked by Gormin while getting an injured boy into an ambulance. Covering her, the girls were attacked by copies of Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appeared and revealed the Gormin attacks were his doing so he can get the GoGo-V team's greater power. Matsuri surrendered herself as the ambulance left to safety, Basco tried to drain her power, but to no avail. It was revealed that Matsuri was not Matsuri at all, but was Ahim, she had used the power of the Magirangers to assume her form. Luka arrived and fought against Basco's three extra warriors, but were beaten back. Luckily, the other Gokaigers arrived in time and take out the Gormin with GokaiSilver battling Zubaan while the others assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors were defeated, Sari took the Ranger Keys back, Basco unleashed the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin could destroy the monster. Summons When Basco puts Ranger Keys into his trumpet, he can materialize Rangers. They become puppets and act as instructed. Sixth Ranger Keys taken by Gokaigers *DragonRanger (Episode 15) *KibaRanger (Episodes 15, 16) *KingRanger (Episode 15) *MegaSilver (Episodes 15, 16) *TimeFire (Episode 15) *GaoSilver (Episodes 15, 16) *Shurikenger (Episode 15) *AbareKiller (Episodes 15, 16) *DekaBreak (Episode 15) *MagiShine (Episodes 15, 16) *BoukenSilver (Episodes 15, 16) *Go-OnGold (Episodes 15, 16) *Go-OnSilver (Episodes 15, 16) *ShinkenGold (Episodes 15, 16) *GoseiKnight (Episodes 15, 16) Bangai Ranger Keys *Signalman (Episode 31) *Black Knight Hyuuga (Episode 20) by Gokaigers *DekaMaster (Episode 20, 31) *DekaSwan (Episode 31) *MagiMother (Episode 20, 31) *Wolzard Fire (Episode 20, 31) *DaiKenjin Zubaan (Episode 23, 31) *Rio (Episode 23, 31) *Mele (Episode 23, 31) *Hime ShinkenRed (Episode 31) Gallery Sari.jpg|Basco and Sari Free Joker.PNG|Free Joker Basco's_Trumpet.jpg|Basco's trumpet BascowBangai.png|Basco holding Bangai Hero keys. Trivia *Basco ta Jolokia's name comes from the names of Tabasco sauce and the Bhut Jolokia chili pepper. *As Gokaiger is likened with Kamen Rider Decade, Basco draws similarities with the rival figure of Decade; Kamen Rider Diend, due to his abilities to summon past rangers to fight for him and the drive to obtain treasure, even if it meant stabbing some backs. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger